


A Different Kind of Hell

by Cameroncollins



Category: Supernatural, World War Z (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameroncollins/pseuds/Cameroncollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different perspectives of the zombie apcolypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

i

_Catherine_

  
_  
_**.**  


**_Life was not without it's challenges before the world fell. I am a changed woman, in that now I know what it means to truly survive in a broken world._  
**

**_Drasctic circumstances change you._ **

ii

  
**  
**_Castiel_  


  
_  
_**.**  


**_It isn't that I didn't know I was weak before; I knew I was. But now, I know I'm not only weak, but also a coward._  
**

**_Fear can ruin a man, pride can kill one._ **

iii

_Dean_

  
**.** _  
_  


  
**  
**_**I'm used to fighting. FIghiting isn't anything knew. I'm used to worrying, and protecting, and watching someone else's back. Hell, I'm used to watching them die.** _  


_**But none of that means anything if you don't understand that they're dead and that means forever.** _

_**Death is a reality.** _

  
_**  
**_iiii

_Gerry Lane_

  
_  
_**.**  


**_It isn't always about winning, you've got to know that. You can't always think, 'how am I going to beat this?' Sometimes you have to think, 'What do I really need to do inorder to keep my loved ones alive and safe?'_  
**

**_Think of the things that matter the most._ **

  
**_  
_**iiiii

_Sam Winchester_

_**.**  
_

_**What it really, all comes down to, is what you're fighting for, why you're fighting for that. If you die, you can't fight for that anymore.** _

_**Don't be a hero.** _


	2. Chapter 2

i

_Dean Winchester_

_**.**   
_

_**when you're fighting, you're fighting. You put your back against someone else's and you two are now one person.** _

_**You depend on the people around you.** _

  
_**  
**_ii

_Catherine_

_**You pick up people as you move. You kill some, you steal from others.** _

_**Life becomes more than just living.**   
_

  
_**  
**_iii

_Gerry Lane_

_**You can't afford to lose someone. They become more than just another survivor.**   
_

_**Strangers become family.** _

_**.**   
_

iiii

_Castiel_

_**.**   
_

_**There is no good or bad anymore. There is just survivng.** _

_**Good men do bad things, bad men can be very nice.** _

iiiii

_Sam WInchester_

_**.**   
_

_**it's like a fire. It starts in your heart, and you can feel it rush thorugh your enitre body. When it reaches your head, it busts out of your mouth in a hellish screech.** _

_**All you can think about is the fire.** _

__


	3. Chapter 3

 

i

_Gerry Lane_

_**.**  
_

_**You have to accept death. But you can't just say, 'oh, my brother died. Okay.' That's not accepting death.** _

_**That's hiding from yourself.** _

  
_**  
**_ii

_Castiel_

_**.**  
_

  
_**You shoudn't let someone suffer. They're infected, they're dying, it isn't them anymore.** _ _**But it's harder when you love the person.** _

_**It's harder to let go.** _

  
_**  
**_iii

_Catherine_

_**.**  
_

_**You've lost someone close to you. You want to hide the pain.** _

_**Don't.** _

  
_**  
**_iiii

_Sam Winchester_

_**.**  
_

_**(firefirefire) I can see myself changing. (firefirefire) I know what must be done. (firefirefire)** _

_**I'm ready.** _

  
_**  
**_iiiii

_Dean Winchester_

_**.**  
_

_**It's one thing to know whats happening.** _

_**It's a whole different world trying to accept it.** _


	4. Chapter 4

 

i

_Dean Winchester_

_**.**  
_

 

_**You tell yourself you've accepted it. You tell yourself you don't care. You tell yourself that he's in a better place.** _

_**You know you're lying.** _

ii

_Catherine_

_**.**  
_

 

_**The world ended once when the virus spread.** _

_**It ends again when your family begins to die.** _

  
_**  
**_iii

_Castiel_

_**.**  
_

_**Mourning your family slows you down. You can't help it, though, because you know he would've disagreed.** _

_**Death is a distraction.** _

  
_**  
**_iiii

_Gerry Lane_

_**.**  
_

_**You understand their loss. You think about you're family from before.** _

_**Survival becomes less important.** _

  
**  
**   



	5. Chapter 5

i

_Catherine_

_**.**  
_

_**Time doesn't heal all wounds, but it sure as hell helps.** _

  
_**  
**_ii

_Gerry Lane_

_**.** _

_**You've reached the end of the tunnel. You found salvation. You're changed forever.** _

  
_**  
**_iii

_Castiel_

_**.**  
_

_**Your body says 'it's over, we're done, we're saved' but your mind will keep those meorys there, making sure you never really forget.** _

  
_**  
**_iiii

_Dean Winchester_

_**.**  
_

_**You made it out alive. You don't really want to leave your family, and that's what they are now, because they're really all you have left after survivng through** _

_**a different kind of hell.** _


End file.
